Lewis Gun
Lewis Gun is a machine gun featured in CrossFire. Overview The Lewis Gun is an antique machine gun from World War I era (like CSRG M1915) with drum-pan magazine on top and a large caliber barrel. It was one of the main machine guns of the British Army and British Empire soldiers during the time, second only to the Vickers Machine Gun. In CrossFire, this gun has a very slow rate of fire, very high recoil, low accuracy, and very heavy weight (equivalent to most sniper rifles). But it does have very strong firepower, able to kill in 2-3 hits. It has similar draw/reload animation with the DPM, albeit a bit slower. 'Advantages' * Very high damage dealing. * High magazine capacity. * Average reload speed. * Average draw speed. 'Disadvantages' * Very slow rate of fire. * Very high recoil. * Very heavy weight. * Low accuracy. Tactics PVP Modes * Hold down the trigger only at the point blank range. Outside close range, do not attempt to spray the gun at all. * At 20 meters and beyond, fire 1-2 bullets at a time for accuracy. * Avoid long range engagements with this gun. * Due to its heavy weight, have a fast switching pistol for use while moving. Mutation Mode * The Lewis Gun deals more damage than other machine guns in Hero Mode X, especially when the soldier damage meter is filled up. But since this gun has a slow rate of fire, make sure to aim for the head, always have backup teammates and an effective pistol (such as Mauser M1896, COP 357, USP Match variants...) in your bag in emergency cases. * Stay in one place and don't be afraid to fire full auto at incoming mutants. * Be sure to place yourself in a long and/or high area where mutants need to travel some distance before getting to you. Availability * CF China * CF Japan * CF Vietnam * CF West * CF Indonesia * CF Russia * CF Español * CF Korea * 'CF Brazil ' Variant LewisGun_Chill.png|Chill BI LewisGun XMAS.png|Xmas Trivia * The Lewis Gun fires much faster in real life (500-600 RPM), compared to its in-game version. * This gun have the same firing speed with AA-12. * This is the second machine gun that doesn't have rounded number of magazine capacity, after the DPM. * Despite having 97 rounds per magazine, the pan magazine model used in game is much smaller and pretty close to Lewis Gun's 47-round magazine in real life (this pic has Lewis Gun with 97-rd pan though this is not the variant used in game. This video features Lewis Gun with the 47-rd pan model as seen in game). Interestingly, the latter is quite similar to DPM's magazine in-game, which also holds up to 47 round. Unlike DPM (itself is a variant of DP Machine Gun which has 47-rd pan for all variants, 63-rd pan for DT & DTM, belt feed for RP-46, 30-rd magazine for PD-36 and DTM-4), Lewis Gun in real-life only has 47-rd & 97-rd pans but has more (specific 13) variants (8 for UK, 2 in US and 3 respectively in Canada, Czechoslovakia and Netherlands). Media Images= LewisGun-1.png|Render 10835472_1411107989201699_1109914133802312472_o.jpg|HUD HUD_LEWISGUN.png|HUD icon |-| Videos= CrossFire - Lewis - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire Vietnam - Lewis Gun ☆ CrossFire - Roletando + Review da Lewis Gun - 7 - SG |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Machine Gun